Dhammapada Verses 294 and 295 - Lakundaka Bhaddiya Vatthu
Tipitaka » Sutta Pitaka » Khuddaka Nikaya » Dhammapada Source: Adapted from the original translation by Daw Mya Tin, M.A. ---- 'Dhammapada Verses 294 and 295 - Lakundaka Bhaddiya Vatthu' Mataram pitaram hantva rajano dye ca khattiye rattham sanucaram hantva anigho yati(1) brahmano. Mataram pitaram hantva rajano dve ca sotthiye veyagghapancamam(2) hantva anigho yati brahmano. ---- Verse 294: Having killed mother (i.e., Craving), father (i.e., Conceit), and the two kings (i.e., Eternity-belief and Annihilation-belief), and having destroyed the kingdom (i.e., the sense bases and sense objects) together with its revenue officer (i.e., attachment), the brahmana (i.e., the arahat) goes free from dukkha(suffering/rebirth). ---- Verse 295: Having killed mother, father, the two brahmin kings and having destroyed the hindrances of which the fifth (i.e., doubt) is like a tiger-infested journey, the brahmana (i.e., the arahat) goes free from dukkha(suffering/rebirth). ---- 1. anigho yati: goes unharmed, i.e., liberated from the round of rebirths (samsara). 2. veyagghapancamam: veyaggha + pancamam, i.e., like a tiger + the fifth. There are five hindrances, nivaranas. The reference here is to the fifth hindrance, viz., doubt (vicikiccha). ---- The Story of Thera Bhaddiya, the Short One While residing at the Jetavana monastery, the Buddha uttered Verses (294) and (295) of this book, with reference to Thera Bhaddiya who was also known as Lakundaka Bhaddiya because of his short stature. On one occasion, some bhikkhus came to visit and pay homage to the Buddha at the Jetavana monastery. While they were with the Buddha, Lakundaka Bhaddiya happened to pass by not far from them. The Buddha called their attention to the short thera and said to them, "Bhikkhus, look at that thera. He has killed both his father and his mother, and having killed his parents he goes about without any dukkha(suffering/rebirth)." The bhikkhus could not understand the statement made by the Buddha. So, they entreated the Buddha to make it clear to them and the Buddha explained the meaning to them. In the above statement, the Buddha was referring to an arahat, who had eradicated craving, conceit, wrong beliefs, and attachment to sense bases and sense objects. The Buddha had made the statement by means of metaphors. Thus, the terms 'mother' and 'father' are used to indicate craving and conceit respectively. The Eternity-belief (Sassataditthi) and Annihilation-belief (Ucchedaditthi) are likened to two kings, attachment is likened to a revenue officer and the sense bases and sense objects (the ajjhatta and bahiddha ayatanas) are likened to a kingdom. After explaining the meaning to them, the Buddha spoke in verse as follows: ---- Verse 294: Having killed mother (i.e., Craving), father (i.e., Conceit), and the two kings (i.e., Eternity-belief and Annihilation-belief), and having destroyed the kingdom (i.e., the sense bases and sense objects) together with its revenue officer (i.e., attachment), the brahmana (i.e., the arahat) goes free from dukkha(suffering/rebirth). ---- Verse 295: Having killed mother, father, the two brahmin kings and having destroyed the hindrances of which the fifth (i.e., doubt) is like a tiger-infested journey, the brahmana (i.e., the arahat) goes free from dukkha(suffering/rebirth). ---- At the end of the discourse the visiting bhikkhus attained arahatship.